


Adamandriel One-Shots

by DaeIsObsessedWithSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of sex, Adamandriel, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, How Does Sex Work, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Panty Kink, Possessive Samandriel, Rimming, SO GAY, Smut, Wing Kink, don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeIsObsessedWithSPN/pseuds/DaeIsObsessedWithSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to explain this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza Man's First Time (Adamandriel)

**Author's Note:**

> (Everything below this is copied and pasted from a chapter in my one-shot book on my Wattpad)  
> I don't know where this idea came from, it just popped up in my head a few minutes ago and I was all like, "Yaaaas" so yea, here's an Adamandriel smut thing cause I can't write anything other than smut. Also, this is my first Adamandriel one-shot thing so don't hurt me if it sucks ~_~

Adam POV

"Domino's pizza, may I take your order?" the voice rings through my phone. "Uh, yes. Can I have a large bacon pizza," I ask. "Is that all?" the employee makes sure I don't want anything else and I tell him where to drop the order down.

About 20 minutes later someone rings my doorbell and knocks a few times on the door. I open the door to see the familiar, horrible red striped shirt, tousled light brown hair, and pale blue eyes. "Alfie?"  
"Adam! I work at Domino's now!" He beams.  
"Good.... Job?"

"Can I be your pizza man? Will you be my babysitter? Please, Adam?"

"WHAT SAMANDRIEL HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT DID CAS SHOW YOU!?" I near scream.  
"Yes Adam, I was confused by the concept of sexual intercourse. I asked him to explain and he showed me the pizza man and babysitter video," Samandriel explains. I facepalm. "Dammit Cas- Wait you want to be my pizza man?" I ask

Alfie nods.

"OH HELL NO. I'd top, you'd be my babysitter," I retort. He cocks his head adorably. "You'd.... Top? What does that mean? Would I bottom? What are we topping and bottoming at, Adam?" He asks, all cute and confused.

I now see why Dean likes Cas' head tilt so much.

IT'S SO FUCKING ADORABLE.

"Um.... Well- Hold on, come in," I say and pull Alfie in my house. He just obeys and follows me like a puppy into my living room. He sits next to me on the couch.

"Okay, you know how male on female intercourse works, right?"

"Yes, Adam."

"What about male on male?"

"No? How do males have sexual intercourse?"

"Um... Well, I don't know how to explain this so..." I get my laptop out and pull up Redtube. Alfie just remains silent and watches my actions as I search for the usual, 'gay'.  
I click on the first appealing video and let Alfie watch.

"What is in that bottle? Why is that man putting it on his..? What? Where is he putting it? Why there? This is how male on male sexual intercourse works? It seems weird." Alfie talks his way through the 5 minute video.

"It's not weird, trust me," I say, responding to the last thing Samandriel said.

"What does it feel like?"

"Good,"

"Will you show me, Adam?"  
"W-What?"  
"Will you show me what intercourse is like?"

"You sure?" I ask.  
"Yes,"  
"Cause like, intercourse is a really intimate thing,"

"Oh! It's kind of like angels showing their wings to someone else, right?"

"Eh, what?"

"For angels showing someone else or another angel our wings is really intimate,"  
"Yea, like that,"

"But, if you don't mind I still want you to show me..." Alfie says. "Really?" I question, unsure Samandriel really knows what he wants. "Yes, if it's okay with you,"

"Alfie, I like you, really. I want this to mean something..." I confess, honestly having feelings towards him.

On multiple occasions, having very explicit and inappropriate thoughts about the innocent, little, sweet angel.

"It does, it means a lot to me," (La, la la la, la la la, now everybody's singin~ Please tell me someone knows that song? If It Means A Lot To You - ADTR)

"Okay," I say, "You can tell me to stop whenever you want. If you feel uncomfortable or don't want anything, I'll stop. Alright?"  
"Alright,"

I lean in and kiss Samandriel, him immediately responding with so much passion it would've made my knees weak if I were standing up. Not breaking the kiss I switch our position so I hover over the smaller male. His hands are gripping the collar of my button up over-shirt and I have my arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. He moans quietly as I rub around his back and I take the chance to intrude his mouth with my tongue. I feel him shiver slightly as our tongues continue to clash together.  
He tastes good, like mint.  
He wraps his legs around my waist and I slowly grind my hips down onto his. He gasps at the friction and moves his hands to my back of my neck, deepening the kiss.

I reluctantly pull away and put one of my hands between our hips, palming him carefully through his pants. I look up at him and instantly regret it.

His face is flushed, hair tousled hotly, pupils dilated, and mouth opened slightly, breath coming out in short pants.

"Good?" I ask, my voice deep with arousal.  
"G-good," Alfie pants out.

I palm him harder and he tosses his head to the side and whimpers quietly. I lean down and lightly kiss and suck on his neck.

"A-Adam... Pl-please...."  
I pull away and start un-buttoning his shirt, stripping him of it. I take a moment to admire his body before getting close to his ear and whispering, "What do you want?"

"I-I don't... I don't know, j-just more," He stutters and pants out.

Third Person POV

Adam smirks and removes all of their clothing, except for their boxers. He leans back down and captures Samandriel's lips in a fast, heated, sloppy kiss. Tongues clashing together, hips grinder against eachother, and fingers tangled in hair.  
"Alfie... I need you to get something," Adam whispers against Samandriel's lips. "Anything,"

("Get me some ice cream," jk, jk,)

"Lube,"  
Alfie focuses hard and suddenly there's a bottle beside them on the couch.  
Adam sits up and slowly, teasingly pulls Samandriel's boxers off, then his own.  
They marvel at eachother's bodies for a moment before Adam takes three fingers and puts them in Alfie's mouth. "Suck," Milligan says and Alfie complies immediately, sucking and licking around the taller boy's fingers.

When Adam thinks his fingers are wet enough he takes them out of Aflie's mouth and presses the pad of his index finger against the angel's virgin hole.  
The smaller boy tenses visibly, so Adam leans down and kisses him, whispering sweet nothings to him and Samandriel relaxes enough so Adam can start pushing his finger into him.

Down to the knuckle of the first finger, Samandriel is writhing and bucking his hips eagerly. Adam snickers at the angel and Alfie tries to scowl but it's covered by slight confusion and pleasure.

Adam starts pulling the pushing the finger in and out.  
Samandriel gasps and whimpers quietly as the finger works him open. Soon enough the first finger is joined by another.

Adam groaned quietly as Samandriel began to fuck himself on the fingers in him.  
Eventually, two fingers became three.  
"You good?" Adam asks and Alfie nods. "Okay. You need to relax, alright?"  
"Okay,"  
Adam pulled his fingers free from the wet, tight heat and reached for the lube, slicking up his cock and nudging the head against Samandriel's ready ass.

He shivers slightly.  
"You can tell me to stop, do you need me to stop?" Adam asks, cautiously. Alfie shakes his head violently. "N-NO! Please, don't stop," Samandriel nearly begs. "Okay," Adam says, leaning down and kissing the smaller boy passionately as he pushes the tip of his cock into the angel. Adam gives Alfie a moment to adjust.

Samandriel nods and Adam pushes the full head of his dick past the tight ring of muscle. Adam buries his face down in the crook of Alfie's neck, listening to the other boy's heavy breathing and quiet whimpers and moans. "M-more," The angel squeaks.

Adam sits up and places his hands on Samandriel's hips, gripping them tight and pushing his way deeper into the smaller boy. Samandriel is shaking and moaning like crazy. Adam chuckles weakly. "A-Alfie, if you ke-keep... Making those n-noises, I'm n-not gonna last l-long..." He says. "M-Move," Samandriel whispers. "What?" Adam asks, breathless, barely able to think coherent with Samandriel around his cock like that. "Mo-Move... Please," Alfie says, with the same breathless voice. Adam nods and kisses the angel to distract him from the possible sting he may feel in a moment.

The larger boy pulls his hips back and thrusts shallowly. The movement was careful, but with enough force to push Alfie back along with the thrust. 

Adam wraps his arms around Samandriel's back and lifts him up as he laid down. Alfie was on top now. 

"A-Adam? What do I do?" The angel asks, the innocent look still obviously there behind his lust-blown eyes.  
"Here, lemme help," he says and grips the angel's hips again, pulling him almost completely off of his cock before slowly lowering him back down. Continuing the action two more times before Alfie started bouncing at his own pace.

He puts his hands just above Adam's shoulders and curves his back the slightest and basically sobbed in pleasure and a bright light blinds Adam for a moment before his eyes come to focus on Alfie, hands rested on his thighs, sitting completely on his cock and rotating his hips.

But what caught Adam's eyes the most were the sandy-brown wings sprouting from behind the angel.  
Especially since his wingspan took up probably half of the living room.  
The angel had his head tossed back slightly, his eyes hooded, face flushed, and mouth agape as he circled his hips on the human's cock. Adam sits up, both of the boys now in a sitting position. Adam navigates himself so his knees are off the couch.  
He sucks slightly on the angel's adam's apple as he thrusts up into him, hitting Alfie's prostate thanks to the new position.

While sucking, licking, and biting Samandriel's adam's apple he snakes his arms around the angel's waist and up his back, combing through the feathers.

Samandriel lets out a shout if pleasure and begs, begs, Adam for more.  
The human tugs and scratches at the wings, paying special attention to the point where the feathered limbs attach to the boy's back.

Samandriel starts riding Adam with more force, pulling almost all the way off before slamming down as the other boy tugs at the bottom's wings. 

"A-Adam... Some- something's happening," The angel moans.  
"Just let it out," Adam whispers sweetly into Samandriel's ear and the angel reaches his climax, cumming all over his and Adam's stomach, the human following not that long after.

Alfie collapses on top of Adam. "Thank.... You," he pants out, still coming down from is orgasmic high. Adam picks the angel up carefully and goes to his room, setting Samandriel on the bed and under the covers before getting under them as well.

Alfie curls up against Adam and wraps a wing around them protectively. Adam strings an arm under Alfie and around his lower back, pulling him closer with his cheek flush against his chest as he strokes the wing comfortingly.

"I-I love you, Adam," Alfie confesses quietly.  
Adam tenses up at first, unsure how to react but knows he feels the same.  
"I love you too, my sweet little angel," He says and kisses Samandriel, putting so much love and passion into it. When pulled away, Samandriel sighs contently and they fall asleep peacefully.


	2. Current Prompts~

ADAMANDRIEL PROMPT: Chapter title - I Was An Angel, Until I Fell {For You...~}  
Adam's lifetime starting when he 7 going until present, and his encounters with Samandriel.  
It starts off one night when a demon tries to kidnap Adam on his seventh birthday, Samandriel pops up and smites the demons.  
Unfortunately for Samandriel, Adam woke up and was shaking in his bed- covers hiding everything below his shoulders.  
"Hey, it's okay. My name is Samandriel. I'm your guardian angel, I'm here to protect you,"  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
*Samandriel shows Adam his wings, despite it usually being an intimate thing for angels. This was his human whom he was supposed to protect. It doesn't matter*  
From then on, Samandriel visited Adam every night, helping him sleep and talking to him. Until his 10th birthday.  
Alfie-what Adam started to call Samandriel-was called to Heaven, in trouble for coming into contact with his human before it was time.  
The next time Adam saw Alfie was 7 years later, on Adam's seventeenth birthday.  
Things got heated ~w~

 

ADAMANDRIEL PROMT 2: Chapter Title - A Thousand Years  
A thousand years after Adam was trapped in the cage, Samandriel was reincarnated by God, himself, and has a task.  
To raise Adam Milligan from Perdition.

(Note: Adam, too, has a hand print from his savior, much like his eldest brother- Dean, dur -except the hand print from the thing that rose Adam was seared onto his hip)

 

ADAMANDRIEL PROMPT: Chapter Title - My Angel, My Bitch  
Pretty self-explanatory. Alfie is Adam's 'bitch,' doing whatever he says. Getting punished when disobeying. 

 

AMANDRIEL PROMPT: Chapter Title - "Oh, Samandriel. You'll Be the Death of Me."  
Samandriel over-hears Adam talking to his other brothers about kinks and shit  
Cause they're some kinky S.O.Bs.  
The angel hears Adam talking about one of his kinks  
Panties.  
So, the little, innocent angel decides to surprise his partner  
Having no idea what it would to to Adam.

 

ADAMANDRIEL PROMPT: Chapter Title - Not As Shy As You Thought  
Adamandriel becomes canon.  
Everyone has always thought Alfie was the sweet, innocent, shy, awkward kinda guy, and he always has been.  
Until people start taking advantage of it.  
Michael, Alfie's brother, starts flirting with Adam.  
The other two Winchester brothers say things to make him get all flustered.  
Adam teases the boy for his shyness.  
That was the last straw.  
The night after a whole day of all three of the Winchesters picking on him for being all shy and awkward, Alfie yanks Adam to their room, locking the door and using his grace to pin the human to the bed.  
You can tell what happened next.  
"'M not as shy as you thought, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are some things you guys can get all excited over 'n shit.  
> I have no idea how long this story is gonna be or how often I'll be updating.  
> It's unpredictable, really. It can take one day to a week to finish one chapter. Like the first chapter of this work took me a few hours, while the first chapter of the Wincest ficlet took me almost a month.  
> It depends on how engaged I am and how long I want the chapter to be.  
> Just be prepared for Adamandriel smut >:3


End file.
